ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Well of Horror
' Well of Horror' is the seventeenth episode of the seventh season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Greetings from TAPS in upstate New York and The Shanley Hotel, where Jason's daughter, Haily, participates in her first paranormal investigation! The hotel was the site of 5 child deaths, including a young girl named Rosie who fell to into a well. Needless to say, this place has plenty of haunts. There were a few suicides in the Blue Room, and there are several reports of activity there. That's also the location where a man named "Vince" (according to psychics) is haunting. Other claims include toys moving, a solid apparition of a woman walking down a hallway and a child tugging a woman's jewelry. Sal, the current owner, wants to be sure there is no negativity attached to the hotel. The team is going into this investigation with the goal of ridding Sal of ideas of paranormal that have been put into his head by locals telling endless stories and psychics. The team hires a construction team to remove the cover from the well, in hopes it will stir up some Rosie- related activity. During the investigation, Britt and Amy spot a shadow moving around on the third floor, but Jason and Grant are down on the first floor. The guys race up there, but can't find any explanation. Meanwhile, Amy and Adam lower a mini DVD camera into the well, in hopes that Amy will talk to it. They manage to catch footage of the water rippling. On the third floor, Steve and Tango try to find the female apparition. They realize that their reflection in the window creates such an appearance. Good debunking! Haily joins her Dad on the third floor, where her youth might be useful in drawing out spirits. Plus, Jason wants her to learn on her own to investigate cautiously. While doing an EVP, she hears whispering and whistling! Later on during the evidence review, the group hears audio of whispers saying, "who is that guy?" in Adam's room while he is sleeping. The bottom line: there's no negative energy haunting the Shanley Hotel. The next stop is the Fort Niagara by Niagara Falls. Originally built in the 1600s, the Fort has seen hundreds of deaths. Reports are of ghosts of soldiers, but the main entity haunting is reportedly a headless apparition that haunts a well in the French Castle! Two French officers were sword fighting, and the victor decapitated his enemy and tossed the body in the well. The investigation begins in the French Castle, where Jason and Grant instantly see a shadow of a person pacing back and forth. But it had a head, at least. Maddie the dog accompanies Steve and Tango in the powder magazine, because many soldiers had dogs and Maddie might appeal to them. But there wasn't much action besides a knocking noise. While walking to the North Tower Grant spots a shadow wearing light colored pants and dark shirt walking by. They chase it, but find nothing. Grant is really pumped up. In the North Tower, Jason swears something rubbed his shoulder. He thought it was the cameraman, but no one touched him! Brit and Haily, meanwhile have great success with having a spirit turn the flashlight on and off. The evidence review picks up a deep voice saying, "who's this", and video captures the movement on Jason's shirt where he thought someone had touched him. All in all, a great investigation with incredible evidence! Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes